


Impact

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Assault, Biting, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Fucking, Knotting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Submission, Teasing, omega!reader, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Porn with minimal plot. Written as a commission. Smutty, angsty, fluffy A/B/O. Spoilers for The Walking Dead Season 8 last three episodes arc. A/B/O themes, attempted assault by another character, murder, coarse language, graphic descriptions of the apocalypse, knotting, sex, smut, fluff, angst, choking, rough sex, breeding kink, praise kink. A slight dash of optimism, following by the crushing of your feels.





	Impact

 

They said Negan was dead.

He’d been missing for days, you knew that much. Simon had taken over, doing the exact opposite of what you knew the big man would have wanted. He was sly, underhanded, and creepy to boot, loitering around your room, offering to step into Negan’s shoes.

The thought of it made you want to puke. He couldn’t hope to be what Negan was.

Your radio remained silent, no contact with anyone and you spent too many hours sobbing, curled up in your bed with one of his old white shirts that didn’t even smell like him anymore. It wouldn’t be long before you were in heat - it would be the first you’d seen without your Alpha in three years.

Simon stationed guards at your door for your “protection” but you didn’t trust them one inch and locked the door from the inside. No one came or went. You had food, water and everything you needed.

Except for Negan.

You were asleep when the gates at the front of the Sanctuary creaked open and a convoy drove inside. Everyone was buzzing and you woke up when the noon sun shone through the tiny window in your room. Climbing out of bed and hazarding a peek outside, you came face to face with Simon, nervously pacing up and down the hall.

There was a steady thrum of energy underneath your skin, alerting you to the start of your heat. The cramps weren’t so bad to start but you could smell your own pheromones filling your room and the hallway. Simon’s eyes widened, the pupils swallowing the color and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. “What do you want?” you snapped, holding the door closed.

Someone shouted outside and that distracted you enough for Simon to kick at the door, forcing you inside. You stumbled backward, crying out when your calf hit the couch.

“What the hell?” you shrieked, anger flushing your cheeks. Simon slammed your door and advanced, smiling wickedly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“You need an Alpha,” Simon shrugged, unbuckling his belt and you realized exactly what his intentions are. “I can smell it.”

“You’re not my Alpha,” you said slowly, narrowing your eyes and backing up, running through the options of what you could use as a weapon. There were knives on the side - your gun was under your pillow. Too far to each. And Simon was always armed.

“I don’t think that matters, does it?” the Alpha leered. “I mean, you need a knot, I need a nice tight Omega pussy…”

“Negan will kill you.”

“Negan’s dead.”

“Liar,” you sneered, striking out with your nails when Simon got too close. But he was Alpha, inherently stronger than you, and he caught your hands easily. “Don’t touch me.”

“You’ll be begging for it soon enough.”

Your eyes dropped down to the swell in the crotch of his pants and you had to swallow the disgusted feeling in your throat. “Fat fucking chance,” you growled, not waiting for him to reply before slamming your knee directly up into his crotch. Simon went down like a sack of shit and you bolted for the door, flinging it open and sprinting barefoot down the hallway.

Turning right, you crashed into a solid chest, covered with leather and you landed on your ass, crying out in pain. Forcing yourself to look up, you felt like your heart had stopped in your chest at the sight of your missing Alpha - he was bloodied, bruised and pissed.

“Negan,” you whispered, taking his hand when he offered it to you, but he didn’t speak.

His scent was fuelled by rage and you curled into his side as soon as you were on your feet, trying to calm him. “Where is he?”

“I’m right here,” Simon snarled, hobbling around the corner. “She’s a fucking animal, Negan, don’t know why you keep her around.” His voice was a little high pitched, strung out like he knew he was knee deep in shit without a hope in hell. “Good to see you’re okay.”

Negan’s eyes narrowed and he kept them trained on Simon as he leaned down to speak directly into your ear. “Go to your room,” he ordered, his tone enough to make you obey for a change. You didn’t do submission without pressure but this was a fight you weren’t about to get in the middle of.

By the end of the day, one of them would be dead and you knew without question, it would be Simon.

*****

The sun had long set when your bedroom door opened and heavy booted feet crunched on the rug. You’d been waiting, sat in the armchair reading and when he closed the door on the rest of the Sanctuary, you didn’t say anything.

Negan stopped a few feet from your chair like he was expecting something.

You closed your book, placing it on the coffee table slowly, before climbing to your feet, straightening your back and sucking in a breath. In two steps, you were in front of him and his lips pursed slightly, waiting.

The sound of your knuckles cracking across his cheek was loud in the small dwelling area and you felt hot angry tears stinging your eyes. Negan tucked his tongue behind his top front teeth, gingerly touching the area you’d turned a shade of red, before those dark eyes locked on yours.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” he drawled, quirking one eyebrow upwards.

“You’re an asshole,” you hissed, raising your arm to hit him again. Before you could make an impact, his fingers were around your wrist, holding it steady.

“That’s not fucking news, doll,” Negan warned, not letting go. “And even if it didn’t hurt, you ain’t gonna hit me again.”

“Is he dead?” you asked, lifting your chin defiantly and a smile stretched across his face. He didn’t need to verbally confirm it - the look in his eyes told you that he’d been triumphant. He’d always be triumphant. “You let me think you -” A rumble in his chest preceded the low growl he emitted and you stopped, feeling your bottom lip wobble. “Goddammit, don’t treat me like a fucking child, Negan. I’m your Omega. I deserve to know if my Alpha is alive or not.”

Negan’s eyes were on yours again and he nodded, sighing heavily. “I couldn’t let them know. I needed to weed out that prick and make sure he was dead.”

“He came in here!” you cried. “He was going to fucking force his way to the top of the food chain. He wouldn’t have gone to any of the others, Negan. No, because the wives are just a showpiece. He knew it was me that would secure him the position if you were alive. Because if I’m his Omega -”

His hand around your throat cut you off and he pushed you towards the bed. For a moment, you were genuinely frightened, until you saw the possessive flare in his gaze.

“You’ll never be someone else’s Omega,” Negan snapped, his fingers squeezing just a little. Your own hands clutched at his wrist out of instinct although you knew he’d never hurt you. “He’s fucking dead. Crushed his windpipe with my own fucking hands.”

“And what about Rick?” you challenged. His grip on your throat loosened and his shoulders dropped. “You’ve been different since Carl died, Negan. I’m worried.”

“Worried about fucking what?” he demanded, letting you go. You rubbed your throat, slightly exaggerating the discomfort - he’d choked you harder than that before - and swallowed, frightened of voicing your concern. Negan was wound up tighter than he’d ever been and you knew Rick was the cause.

“About losing you,” you whispered. “Rick wants to kill you, Negan. And… and I…”

Negan dragged you from where you leaned against the wall, crushing you against his chest. “Rick isn’t gonna get fucking close enough, baby girl,” he assured you, the anger and heat in his scent dying down to a low simmer, easing your panic and comforting you. “I promise you now, I ain’t going anywhere. Especially not at the hands of Rick the Prick.”

You pulled back, looking up at him with shining eyes. “I was as good as dead before you found me,” you remembered, “and I’m as good as dead without you now. Omegas and apocalypses don’t mix.”

He chuckled at that, cupping your face. “And that is why I’m not going anywhere.”

“Alpha…” His lips lowered to yours and you relaxed into his hold, returning the kiss eagerly. “Need you.”

“I know what you fucking need,” Negan snarled playfully, his massive hands cupping your ass and dragging your body against his own. “ Been goddamn hard as nails since I scented your heat on the way back here.”

“You can’t smell that far,” you giggled, clinging to his shoulders as he picked you up and encouraged your legs around his waist. “You’re being dramatic again.”

“You love it,” your Alpha replied, burying his face in your throat as he sat down on the edge of your bed with you in his lap. “I’ve done nothing but think about you for the last few days.” His tongue dragged over the faint scar on your throat where he’d marked you for his own. “Once this is done, gonna put everything into what we want. It’ll all settle down and be fuckin’ A-okay.”

You nodded, gasping as he tugged down the top of your shirt, exposing your breasts. Wearing a bra wasn’t entirely comfortable when you were in heat - your nipples tended to get sore. Besides, no one really seemed to care about bras these days.

Negan’s lips surrounding one of your nipples, sucking at the sensitive bud and making you arch in his lap, grinding down against his thick cock. His erection strained at his pants and his teeth grazed your areola, and you could feel how wet you were already.

“Smell fuckin’ delicious,” he commented, his mouth pressed into your breast and muffling his words. “Gotta taste you, princess.” You whimpered in response, letting Negan move you off of his lap and onto the bed, lifting yourself when he pushed the tank top up over your head. “Good girl,” he praised, cupping your breasts in his hands and pressing his face into them. The rough of his beard tickled your skin and you giggled, looking down at him adoringly.

Negan flashed you a grin, teasing each nipple with his tongue until they stood firm and glistening with his saliva. You bit your bottom lip, watching him move further down your body, pausing at your navel where he bestowed a chaste kiss just below your belly button.

“I’m gonna put a baby in here,” he promised in a thick tone that swept over you like a tranquilizer. You lifted your chin and looked up at the ceiling, closing your eyes as he slipped down further, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. “Gonna fill you up, sweetheart,” Negan murmured, his lips hovering over the sensitive patch of skin above your mound. “Pump you full of pups.”

You moaned low in your throat as the tip of his nose dragged over your pubic hair, until he was able to bury his tongue against your clit, slowly tasting the salty tang of your scent. Panting his name, you longed to touch him but you kept your hands on the sheet, clinging to the fabric tightly.

“So sweet,” he whispered, backing up with a flick of his tongue over the swollen cluster of nerves. “All mine,” he claimed and you nodded desperately.

“All yours,” you confirmed, spreading your thighs a little more for him. Negan’s fingers traced your folds, opening you up and you shrieked when he lunged forward like a cobra, burying his tongue inside your cunt as far as it would go. His name left your lips in a scream that bounced off the walls, leaving anyone in the same hall completely aware of what your Alpha was doing.

Negan stopped his assault when he felt your thighs trembling, smirking up at you as he pushed two fingers into your soaked channel, curling and thrusting them into you over and over until your whole body was shaking and the sounds you made were straight out of a pornographic movie. Your pussy clenched and you felt slick oozing out around his fingers.

“Look at you,” he purred, lowering his mouth to lap at your clit, and you whined when his beard tickled your labia. Negan kept his eyes on your face, watching you crumble and fall apart. “Fucking squirt for me, Omega. Want you to fucking scream.”

The tips of his fingers grazed the soft fleshy spot on your inner wall that made your toes curl and your eyes close out of sheer pressure. It felt like your lungs were crushed and your throat closed up, and for a moment all you could hear was the loud jackhammering of your blood in your ears, even though your heart had momentarily stopped beating.

And then there was the sweet release. Like you moved out of your body for just a second, enough for a rush of “la petite mort” to swamp your system. Negan groaned and your legs jerked as you came with a carnal scream dying on your lips.

Something like a fog settled over your brain for a moment as the pleasure left you bathing in the afterglow. Negan pulled his hands away, standing up off of the bed and unbuckling his pants, observing you as you lay prone and spreadeagled on the bed. There was a damp patch underneath your ass and your scent filled every single cell in his body.

“You’re a fucking fine piece of ass,” he complimented, dragging his shirt over his head. You forced your eyes open, grinning lazily at him. “On your belly, ‘mega,” he ordered, tapping your foot with his hand. “Present.”

You obeyed, concrete limbs protesting the movement. Negan watched you with one hand pumping his thick cock. A thick bead of precum seeped from the tip and you licked your lips as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Please, Alpha,” you begged in a whisper. “Need your knot.”

Negan’s mouth widened in a smile and he pressed one hand against the small of your back, his thumb pushing between your ass cheeks, not quite touching your puckered hole but close enough to make you shiver. “Dirty girl,” he rumbled, dragging the head of his dick through your folds, prompting you to arch your back, sticking your ass out further. “Such a fucking good Omega.”

The praise warmed your insides before it was obliterated by the pure bliss of his cock stretching your walls. He was slow, tender even, his eyes caught on the delicious sight of your body swallowing him whole. Your pussy lips spread around his cock, the evidence of your arousal slick on your thighs and ass, coating his skin wherever he came into contact.

“So wet, so fucking tight,” he groaned, finally coming flush with your ass and he shifted his hands, placing them on your hips. The short tips of his nails dug into your skin, letting you know he was there and your eyes rolled back in your skull.

For a second, Negan didn’t move and you could hear him panting, trying to control his body’s automatic need to fuck and fill the sweet Omega pussy underneath him with Alpha cum. You swallowed, attempting to breathe normally but the hot tingle of arousal where his body was connected to yours was almost too much.

Negan’s cock twitched inside you.

You whined loudly, impatiently and he pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock pressed into your hole. “Alpha -”

The word was cut off by the vicious slam of his hips forward and the impact of his skin into yours echoed. You cried out, clawing at the sheets as you met him thrust for thrust. His cock filled you almost to the point of pain but it teetered on that sweet edge until you were sobbing with the need to cum.

The Alpha didn’t stop talking. Every second it was a curse, a compliment, a degradation meant in the nicest way possible. He called you slut, whore, but every one of them came with the confirmation of his claim, his slut, his, whore, his perfect little Omega breeder.

All of your earlier anger faded away. He was home, he was safe and he was with you. You didn’t face an uncertain future now. Negan would take care of you, take care of everyone like he always did.

You were begging, repeating “please” in a strained whisper and Negan pulled you up by the waist, wrapping his arms around you to hold you against his chest. The angle was even more intense and you screamed, cumming hard on his cock, falling into the hazy space between climax and downfall. His strong arms held you steady but the insistent strokes of his hips kept going, fucking you through the orgasm until your slick was almost dripping from his balls.

“I wanna cum in this tight little cunt,” he panted, sliding one hand up underneath your breasts to curl his fingers around your throat and you gasped at the slight pressure. “I’m gonna breed you, baby girl. Fill you up with my cum and watch your body swell with my pups.”

The only answer you could give was a nod as words failed you and complete bliss surrendered your body to his use. Negan pushed you back down, releasing your throat, forcing you onto your belly with his cock still buried inside you. He lifted one leg, placing it the other side of your thigh and you cried out when his hips rolled, his length even deeper inside you than before.

Negan inhaled sharply and groaned as his knot started to thicken. He snapped his hips forward, pushing the entire length of his cock into your pussy - you cried out over and over, overwhelmed by the intense feeling of his knot filling you completely.

The first thick spurt of cum was warm and accompanied by Negan’s teeth buried against the mark on your throat. The sound you made was primal and loud, silenced in a second by the snarl of your Alpha where he held you fast. His cock was pulsing, forcing more and more spunk into your belly and your eyes closed. You felt drunk on the sensations of him and when he pulled his lips away from your neck, you were almost half asleep.

Negan’s climax ebbed out and he rested his nose against the back of your neck, kissing you softly as you struggled to swim back up from the depths of pleasure. When he saw the state he’d reduced you to, Negan chuckled, moving you carefully until you were the little spoon to his big spoon, long limbs tangled around you, keeping you sheltered and safe from the rest of the world.

Minutes ticked by and the sun set outside the windows, bathing the room in eerie shadows from the lights of the Sanctuary.

“You’re leaving again,” you stated, knowing it was the truth.

“Gotta deal with Rick,” Negan murmured, sounding like he was mostly asleep. “You know that.”

“I know,” you replied, unsure if you believed yourself. “You won’t let me go with you?”

“You know the answer to that, sweetheart,” he confirmed and you nodded, not saying anything else. Negan sighed, pulling you back against him a little more, kissing your shoulder blades. “Trust me, I’m comin’ back to you. I’ll always come back to you.”

You closed your eyes, still not speaking and you wished you could stop feeling like you were about to lose him.


End file.
